


[FGO/咕哒卡多]ヒマワリ

by xybdfw



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw





	[FGO/咕哒卡多]ヒマワリ

01  
名为卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯的少年有着银白色的发。全身上下平凡的他，唯有毫无用途的发色引人瞩目。  
   
“是后遗症吗？”下课了，他抱着一摞书本离开教室，擦肩而过的同行停下脚步，虚伪地关心一句。  
“唔……不是。”学院三席的声音啊。厌恶得想吐，想要立刻一言不发地拂袖而去。  
   
然而下一秒，卡多克抬起头，一副受宠若惊的表情：“天生的。谢谢您的关心。”  
   
这般谦逊温和的语气，一下让对方得到了奉承上的极大满足，于是，他回给他和煦的微笑：“是呢……也许是遗传，彰示了祖上某种魔术的延绵。”  
   
……真是如此，便好了。  
自然，硬挤出来的笑容很快就消失了，在对方背对着自己时。卡多克面无表情地目送三席逐渐远去，咬紧牙关。  
   
好疼啊。是血液的铁锈味。血的味道震痛了大脑皮层，总算平复了胸口突然云集的愤怒与彷徨。卡多克清醒过来，摇摇头，穿过喧嚣的走廊，走向户外。  
   
你，就是如此。命运在少年耳际窃声私语。  
我，努力过了啊。没有更高才能的我，输给精英只能是天经地义？  
   
巨大的黑影在前方，嘻嘻笑了。  
承认吧。它说。你就是如此平凡，如此低劣，卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯。只要会被轻易挑起情绪，挣扎永远都是徒劳。  
哎，扔到过往冻土，你就是瞬间会被撕碎的渣滓吧。哈哈！哈哈哈哈哈……  
   
是啊，劣等。神经质地，他攥紧了外袍下摆。永远瞻前顾后，永远都在等待，面对机会，却又是犹豫不决，退缩。也许卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯唯有的勇气，便是一次又一次躲在暗处，撕扯自己吧。  
   
汩汩的，耳钉下的皮肤，喉钉下的皮肤，破裂了。鲜血蜿蜒在苍白的皮肤，仿佛只有自虐似的发泄，才能释放他心中的郁结。  
   
风雪停了，融化的冻土上，开满金子般的向日葵。  
银白发色的少年在纵情奔跑，他金色的眼眸，照亮了整片花田。  
   
如果能够回到那一天，也想这么做啊。拿出能够放弃一切的气魄，回到曾经的乡间田野，埋葬在暖阳下的那片花田中。  
   
   
他又在长椅坐了一下午，冻得指尖已经渐渐发紫。路过的学生看到这个白发少年仰头望向天空，独自一遍又一遍，练习着视力强化。这是他仅有的，可能派上用场的几个魔术。  
   
十余年时光一段段流逝，早就破灭了卡多克所有虚幻的期望。但是，这番程度的练习，至少能让他瞧见天空的异动。  
远方低矮的乌云层间，慢慢有诸多零星的冰粒飘落。这里，也下雪了。  
   
鹅毛大雪飞舞在这方天地，一点一滴冷冷地汇入土地，一点一滴凝结成彻骨的霜冻。卡多克伸手，接住悠悠飘落的一片雪花，冰冷的，结晶体没有一丝阳光的温度。  
雪接连地落在肩头，他的身躯，严冬满是伤痕地伸手，跨过山脉，拥抱北国的少年。  
   
远方的家乡，叶卡捷琳娜河彻底封冻了吧？莫斯科冬宫的顶，或许又堆了不少积雪吧？他的家人，可是在屋中取暖？  
   
卡多克呵出一口冰冷的白烟，默然凝视着落雪慢慢化成再也看不见的水汽，终于拉起了脖颈间柔软的毛织物。  
   
不，我不需要想这些。魔术师毋需思考无谓之事。  
……  
但是，好疼啊。  
   
这里充斥虚情假意的交往，毫无温情的冷漠，他们对于弱者的挣扎乐见其成——明知道的，这么做没有丝毫作用，他们却一次又一次将心底的伤口翻开！  
呵呵，谁让自己是败犬呢……  
   
少年从长椅艰难起身，迈步缓缓前行。  
变白了的砖石地，留下他深浅不一的痕迹，又被接踵的雪花掩盖得无影无踪。曾经能照耀冻土的阳光不见了，它躲进云层，面无表情地注视着寥然的身影渐渐缩小，直至在那越发狂乱的大雪中，再也不能看见。  
   
他知道，自己再也看不到那片向日葵花田了。  
   
   
懦弱的，自卑的，平凡的卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯。不愿放弃一切，因而愈加孱弱的少年。这样的少年，就在自己都认为注定的时刻，因那所谓极高的灵子转移适应性，奇迹般地进入了迦勒底精英A组。  
然而很快，他从最初的狂喜中恢复过来了。

卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯，不过是站在了又一处悬崖边。没有任何赶得上其他成员的优势特长。充其量是体内适应性较高的魔术回路，与尚算可以的头脑。当之无愧的“第八人”。  
   
然而，即便会沦为最劣等的失败者，他依旧在挣扎。他想要抓住这个机会。  
于是加入，新生，叛离，毁灭。直到最后，在彻底的胜者面前，落下凄惨的泪。  
   
其实，没有人不清楚的，所有人都知道吧。生在魔术资源匮乏的北国，魔术资质平凡的家族，他终其努力，也不过——也不过——  
   
也不过是攀登高峰的一瞬后，跌落得粉身碎骨。  
   
直到最后，连那任性的，虽然时而嘲弄着他，却唯一信任他这位御主的安娜斯塔西亚，也彻底消失在冻土永不停歇的暴风雪中。  
   
异闻带的冻土瓦解了。他，失去了一切。  
   
 好冷。好冷啊……  
   
   
02  
卡多克蓦地睁开眼，汗湿的额发软绵绵地搭在额头，黏连一片。  
   
有点冷，有点疼。  
脑袋昏昏沉沉的。又梦到往事了。  
   
他抱着膝，正坐在墙边。身后的金属壁板又冷又硬，但比先前的皇宫要好一些。  
   
又开始了。  
这样频繁的感到困倦，只有那个原因吧……他深深吸了口气，把自己蜷得更紧。  
又要来了，魔力补充。  
   
“芙，芙——”  
   
受惊般地抽搐了一下，才发现传入耳中的是小动物的叫声。那只毛绒绒的兽见卡多克醒了，开始小心拱着他的裤脚。  
“……芙芙？”  
   
犹豫着，卡多克还是抚了抚那身柔软的毛。似乎记得迦勒底的人们，是这么称呼它的。  
   
“芙！”  
芙芙惬意地抖动耳朵，似乎很享受指尖对毛发的梳理。它敏捷地爬上卡多克怀里，窝成一团不动了。  
卡多克似乎有点喜欢这种梳理毛发的触感。于是有一下没一下的，手指轻轻掠过柔软温热的皮毛。一人一兽舒适地享受着这份宁静，直到藤丸立香带饭进来。  
   
立香捕捉到了，在开门进来的一瞬，白发少年由柔和迅速变为冷硬的面部表情。他警惕地瞪着自己，一动不动，又迅速低头，移开视线，仿佛被侵占了领地的困兽。看到卡多克仍然发黑的眼圈，立香勉强扯了扯嘴角。  
   
他环顾着房间——似乎一切如故，装饰的盆栽，狭窄整洁的床铺，床头柜。“怎么又坐在地板上了，卡多克——咦，芙芙？”  
   
“芙呜！”芙芙亲昵地叫了一声。然而奇怪的是，它只是换了个姿势团着，并没有离开卡多克的身边。  
“哇，芙芙很喜欢你呢，卡多克。卡多克……喂，怎么了？”  
“……嗯？”对方抬起头，正看到藤丸立香撑着膝盖，半蹲在他跟前，他身体一颤，下意识地想往后退。  
可恶，想到的事还正好和他有关。他烦躁地想道。  
   
立香伸手抱过芙芙，芙芙在他怀里腻了一会儿，蹦蹦跳跳地走了。门自动打开，合上，房间又只剩下他们两个，静得立香能听到卡多克略快的心跳声。  
立香担心地碰了碰他额头：“需要去治疗室吗？”  
“不用。”卡多克立马回答。  
“呃……”立香挠挠头。  
虽然又被拒绝了，但是这次的回答，似乎和之前直接一个“滚开”不一样？看来那次处理的方式，起到效用了。他甚至有些欣慰地想道。  
   
“那个，有什么需要我帮忙的，尽管说。”  
“……”卡多克还是没有说话。但是立香观察到了，他的耳根在迅速泛红。大概是有些难以启齿的话题？  
   
立香努力冲他笑笑，以示友好。他把带来的干粮放在卡多克跟前：“吃点吧，奶酪风味的。等这次探查回来，应该有足够的食材开个欢迎会了——”  
   
卡多克猛然抬头，直勾勾地盯着立香。  
“是啊，虚数潜艇上还要补充食物，所以当前，还有很多要做的……每个人都不可或缺。”立香似乎读出了他想问的，“不会去很久的，两天……三天？”  
“怎么了，卡多克？”  
似乎还有其他话要说呢，这个家伙。  
   
半晌的静默，白发少年侧过头去，终于开口了：“魔术髓液……”  
   
立香顿时了然。但是——  
“……魔力不够了？”御主困惑地瞪大眼睛，“可是我们前天……”  
卡多克的整张脸也彻底变红了。

是啊，前天才进行过补充，以那种方式。这场难堪的魔力补充两人当然都记得。今天这次碰面，更是几天以来第一场对话。  
   
“身体状况稳定下来后，这样的魔力补充理应能维持很久。”立香开始努力回忆之前的说明。  
卡多克沉默了一会儿，撇过头：“你这边，不应该最清楚吗？”  
“唔……我也就被告知了基本情况。”立香不好意思地说道。  
话音刚落，却看到卡多克的脸色变了。他腾地起身，瞪向黑发御主。  
   
“那你就敢？”  
“敢……什么？”怎么就突然生气了？这家伙……  
   
卡多克咬紧了下唇：“你得到情报，只知道这样——这样做可以给我补充魔力，然后，就答应了？”  
立香莫名其妙地看着他：“是啊，毕竟是修复你的魔力。那我肯定会帮——”  
“你，就是这样一路蠢过来的？”卡多克打断了他的话。  
“……”立香沉默了，他盯着卡多克焦躁地在房间走来走去，苍白的脸颊涨得通红。  
“你这家伙，但凡听到有什么好处，就迫不及待地凑过去？”  
   
藤丸立香站起来了——卡多克的措辞让他有些生气：“我觉得我能帮到你！”  
   
“哈？就凭你那副乐在其中的模样？”  
卡多克不再走了，他也盯着立香。然后，咧开了一个扭曲的笑：“其实，是看到了既有着充分理由，还能欣赏到我痛苦的机会吧？”  
   
立香攥紧了拳头：“你在想什么，卡多克？你要知道这是我想——”  
“你有帮我的义务吗，藤丸立香？别忘了……在俄罗斯，我可是准备除掉你的！”  
“现在我们的局势——”  
“哈哈……是啊，我的用处可多呢。凭着安娜斯塔西亚的嘱咐在前，作为不会反抗的试验品，真是再好不过的工具吧——呃！”  
   
卡多克不再继续说下去了。面部皱成了一块儿，他弯下腰捂住腹部，痛苦地抽气。  
好疼。  
藤丸立香狠狠地揍了他一拳。  
   
哈，被这种原始的暴力对待，不愧是没有任何资质的这家伙……才做的出。不过在身体的力量方面……呜，确实胜过自己很多。  
   
只有这一点……  
   
摇摇晃晃的，眼前昏暗一片。  
又在这家伙面前丢尽了脸……  
   
   
03  
做一个没有魔力的废物，不好吗？反正因为安娜塔西亚最后的愿望，他只会背负着痛苦与后悔活下去。  
那么，毫无威胁的普通人比起魔术师来，任由处置，不是更好？  
   
“住、住手！混账……”  
“卡多克，放松，马上就好了……来，呼吸，不要动。”  
   
先前的对决中，他用完了三条令咒，也许是异闻带的影响，本应该还留存着的魔力在迅速消解。被带到这艘潜艇后，仅剩的那些员工们，却开始努力尝试各种办法，只为重新激活他的魔术回路。   
   
   
双腿被对方抬高，已经分开到了极限。头与脊背抵着不算柔软的床板，最隐私的部位就这样暴露在他人跟前，深深浅浅，吞吐着性器，被不断操弄。凄惨的呻吟不住从嘴角溢出，卡多克·杰姆尔普斯又一次把嘴唇咬得出了血——藤丸立香，搞得他太疼了。  
   
御主通过这种方式直接灌注的魔力，定期注射的改良版魔术髓液，为的全是将这具身体至少恢复到A组时期魔术师的基础——  
他们，到底想做什么？  
   
“哈……啊啊……”  
   
苍白的大腿内侧布满深色印痕，狭小的房间，仅存的全是着荷尔蒙与血的气息。卡多克不住地颤栗。  
好冷，好疼。  
   
立香试图去拥抱他，白发少年声嘶力竭的“滚”让对方无奈收手。  
   
败者任由胜者处置，再正常不过，但是，如今……还是这个目的吧，想把他当作试验品——  
 他想要尖叫，想要呕吐。  
   
疼痛与快感，愤怒与彷徨，嫉妒与屈辱，无数个它们在此刻起舞，在叫嚣，在抗议，怒吼着对他施以此行的御主其实还不满足，更要毁了卡多克·杰姆普鲁斯的一切。  
明明，明明是比自己还要弱小的存在……为什么，成了现在这样？  
战胜了他，侵犯了他，夺走了他的一切，却还要施舍于他？  
   
——反抗他！杀了他！  
 卡多克颤抖着伸出手，却很快，被身上的藤丸立香一把箍住。他用嘴唇触碰着手背，是曾经烙上了令咒的那只。  
“放松，放松……没事的。”  
   
抵不过常年锻炼的御主，很快在力量的抗衡中，卡多克没有气力了，他绝望地垂下手——更因为拉扯中，他碰到了自己胸口硬挺的乳头，下身那根昂扬勃动着的性器。  
身体，却在反对大脑的建议。这躯体正为所接受到一切感到欢欣，是对于即将接收到的魔力吗……？他绝望地想着，用手遮住了双眼。  
   
粗长的阴茎全部进去了，也把卡多克整个撑开了，像是把自己完全劈成两半。本就不该容纳性器的地方还是承受不住，渗出了鲜血，他被死死钉在床上，一切都像是经历着难堪的受刑。然而他还是硬着，甚至阴茎顶端，都渐渐渗出了欢愉的体液。  
   
立香似乎还在忍耐。他缓缓抽出，又更深地挺入。  
“没关系的，叫出声吧，卡多克——”  
“不，不！啊啊啊啊！”  
   
噙在眼角的泪珠，终究脱离了主人的控制。白发的少年哀叫着，几近疯狂地摇头。持续地被刺激着体内那一点，他屈辱地，颤抖着射出了。甚至比身上的人更快。  
   
 一定是这样的……只是想把他当作试验品——  
他无声地张着嘴。渐渐的，从胸腔传来的，细弱游丝的呜咽，伴着泪水滚滚流下。  
   
……可恶……被当作试验品一样地对待，都能产生反应。这具身体竟是这般劣等，远比之前以为的更加无药可救！  
 “为、为什么……”卡多克呜咽着，手背覆住了落下滚滚泪珠的脸面。  
   
果然啊，丑陋的存在就该被风雪彻底掩埋……他的生命本就应当止于永久冻土，与那异闻带的雅嘎们一道消亡。  
为什么？  
为什么啊？！  
为什么藤丸立香当初，不让那个从者杀死他？  
   
   
04  
立香在揍卡多克的一瞬间后悔了。  
他不是从者，也不是那些身经百战的迦勒底伙伴。卡多克不过是和他相似的一员御主，一介人类。  
他已经支付了俄罗斯异闻带的结局。来到虚数潜艇上的他，理应给他重新再来的机会。  
……所以，才想帮到他啊。

所以那天，看到泪水沾湿了身下的被单，立香停下了。轻拭去卡多克流淌的眼泪，几乎是不必要的，怜惜般的轻柔。  
 “……可以，抱一抱你吗？”拯救了人理的御主，又一次认真地看向卡多克。  
半晌的沉默。  
   
“你还是想要羞辱我吗。”卡多克嘶哑着嗓音，说道。没有用疑问的语气，他似乎早早就揣测到御主想做什么。  
   
立香有些着急：“不是的！”  
“我累了。”  
“……东西还没清理掉！”  
“我自己记着。”  
“……”  
   
然而已经下定决心藤丸立香，没那么容易被打发。既然有了做恶事的准备……不实现目标，怎么对得起自己？  
   
他一把扯掉卡多克身上的被子，一言不发。对方又惊又怒的模样尽收眼底，他低声咏唱，第一次发动了达芬奇之前预备的魔术镣铐，锁住了卡多克。  
   
“你这恶魔——”卡多克的声音颤抖了。  
手腕被高举过头顶，铐在了一块儿，脚腕各被一副镣铐锁在床脚，双腿再次被屈辱地分开了。  
沾染精液与血的甬道暴露在跟前。立香凑近一看，收缩的入口分布着些许红白的体液，还红肿着，一副可怜兮兮的模样。  
他的呼吸落在这处，后穴顿时一阵收缩，呻吟连卡多克本人都来不及制止。立香抬头一看，发觉对方的胸膛剧烈起伏着，眼眶又红了。  
“卡多克。”他轻声说，“清理就请让我来做吧。”  
“这样不在乎身体，对我们都不好。”  
   
“哼……不关你的事吧？”卡多克别过头，想努力挤出一声嗤笑，“将你平庸的魔力灌入我这个败者体内，是你唯一需要做的。”  
   
以性交方式进行的魔力获取已经不是第一次了。身为原A组的精英，深谙魔术师规律，卡多克一开始就没有强烈抵触。然而立香每次和他做，总觉得心情沉重。

 

他坐在床沿，再次凝视仰躺着，仍未从疼痛中清醒过来的卡多克。他还是在对方即将倒下的一刻，伸手撑住了白发少年的肩膀，将卡多克扶到一旁的床上。  
   
明明可以好好交流的……为什么啊，又演变成现在的局势？  
   
“我不喜欢看到你那种表情，我甚至……很难过。”他低声说，“我做得不好，所以你总是那样痛苦吧，卡多克？”  
每一次的过程都不愉快，卡多克瘦骨嶙峋的身体，惨白的嘴唇，永远绝望痛楚的表情，都像是受刑——不是说，做这种事会很舒服吗？  
虽然他每次都会射，至少表明身体是达到高潮了。但是，总不应该这样痛苦啊。他这样地侵犯卡多克——每天他瑟缩的躯体，警戒的眼神都沉甸甸地压在立香心头。  
   
他每每在期间试图向对方伸出拥抱的双手，然而卡多克总用金棕色的眼睛瞪着御主，咬紧苍白的下唇。  
“……滚开。”  
   
如同受伤了落单的白狼蜷缩在一角，他用最后的气力想去挠伤靠近的藤丸立香，努力用凶狠的表情掩盖皮下脆弱的伤口。  
   
“或许是想把这些都当作受刑吧。同时，也是一种报复 。”达芬奇说道，“一切带有亲昵性质的动作，都会被他拒绝。”  
“可是明明——”立香腾的站了起来。  
小小的领航员拍了拍他的胳膊：“我知道的，相信大家，啊，除了那位卡多克先生，都知道你想帮到每个人。”  
“对，这就是你，藤丸立香。你和卡多克·杰姆尔普斯都是资质平凡的魔术师，但是你们俩，也的确是相反的两类人。”  
立香挠挠头：“相反，吗……？我觉得，能和他成为不错的朋友……”  
“哦？那，就加油啦。”达芬奇俏皮地眨眨眼，“期待着你的成果哦，被众多从者信赖的御主。想必，这次也能实现愿望吧。”  
   
仰躺的少年苍白细瘦，双眉紧蹙，眼底的黑色挥之不去。立香用便携式仪器探测了一下——果然，魔力有损失。  
但是马上就要出发了，魔术髓液还没制作完……还有，还有什么快一些的方法？  
   
——，——。  
   
05  
这次的探查称得上是大告成功。  
带回了不少从者所需的材料，更重要的，是能确保今后相当一段时间的食物供应了。在场所有人的脸上都洋溢着笑容，戈尔道夫新所长大手一挥，今天的料理放开吃。

立香高高兴兴地和福尔摩斯碰完杯，坐回空位，开始享受特供的牛肉料理。没过一会儿，一旁的卫宫拍了拍他的手臂。  
“御主，那边就是你说的那位异闻带御主？”  
“什——哦，他来啦？”  
立香抬头一看，果然不远处，卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯穿着平日灰扑扑的外套，面无表情地坐在最边上。芙芙被他抱在怀里，机械性地抚摸着。

“芙芙！”卡多克僵硬地坐着，芙芙却很放松地四处张望。当立香的眼睛和它对上时，芙芙亮晶晶的双眸瞅着他，自然高兴地扭动起来。

“怎么了，芙芙？”怀中的小动物突然挣扎起来，卡多克下意识地松开手。注视着芙芙蹦蹦跳跳地往一处跑去，最后，停在那个人脚边。然后不出意料地，藤丸立香和周边的从者们说了几句，便带着芙芙朝他走来。

卡多克抿紧双唇，抬头看着他。  
逐渐接近才发现，对方明显地消瘦了，脸上也带着浓浓的倦意。看来在异闻带的这几日，几乎是不眠不休地在进行搜集。  
然而即便如此，在这里——他还是始终微笑着，像是恒久燃烧的火焰。它不夺目不耀眼，偶然间被人瞥到，更多的也是被担忧会不会就此熄灭。

……是的，在异闻带曾经短暂的熄灭，却又被再度点燃了。他亲眼见到了全过程。然后一天，两天，一月，半年。永远这般大小，永远变不成更耀眼的色泽，却持续燃烧着，跃动着，照亮着四周。

所以，才会有那么多从者与他结下了羁绊？是因为这样的光芒，才能够一路修复人理？

“卡多克，一会儿有空吗？”恍然间，藤丸立香的声音已在身边响起。他正向他发出询问。双眼照例是那般不带杂念地，闪烁着认真的光芒。

“你今天很累了，立香，改天吧！卡多克先生应该也不介意的，是吧？”旁边人劝说道。

是啊。  
卡多克愣愣地点头。有什么必要，需要现在找到他？况且在这之前，他们最后一次见面——  
但在立香的坚持下，他们还是一起回到了房间。

几天下来，卡多克这里没有丝毫变化。盆栽的绿叶闪烁着漂亮的色泽，立香盯着它们，看了许久。  
“浇灌过吧？附加了魔术的那种。”他问道。  
“……嗯。”卡多克沉默了一阵，点了点头。

没什么不好说的。反正最坏的情况，都经历了……  
“托你的福，它们长得很好呢。”立香却仿佛松了口气，“是以前的兴趣吗？”  
“只不过想让它们活下去——”  
“那么，芙芙呢？”立香笑眯眯地看着他怀中毛绒绒的兽，“你明明可以赶走他的。”  
卡多克不说话了。藤丸立香到底想说什么？

“我做得不好，所以你总是那样痛苦吧，卡多克？”立香问道。

我做得不好，所以你总是那样痛苦吧，卡多克？  
卡多克的身体突然一颤。

那天，他很快就恢复意识了。于是藤丸立香的这句话，包括之后的行为，他全部知道。  
那家伙用接吻的方式给自己补充魔力。也许是太过紧张了，立香并没有察觉到他轻微的反应，很快就匆匆离开了房间。

而藤丸立香看到卡多克古怪的神色，也明白了那天的情况。  
“卡多克？”他小心地说道。  
“嗯。”  
“可以提出一个请求吗？来个拥抱吧。”

卡多克僵住了。这个御主又一次满脸认真地看向他，却提出奇怪的要求。  
“你——”  
“就像是朋友之间张开双臂，说着‘欢迎回来——’那样！”他笑着看向芙芙，“芙芙，你知道怎么做吧？”  
“芙！”

卡多克瞪着蹿进立香怀中，被抱个满怀的兽。  
他有过这种时候吗？

所有纷乱的画面中，有那个在向日葵花丛奔跑中的少年，有那个飘雪中独自远去的少年，有那个沉默着在迦勒底努力训练的A组成员。  
唯独没有当前这样的画面。

 

06  
“我不需要你的施舍。”卡多克突然说道。

他们的视线在半空相交，但是彼此，似乎都无法解读对方的语意。  
“既然她的愿望是让我活下去，我会这么做的。”最后是卡多克低垂了眼眸，“……但是，与你无关。”

立香放下芙芙。他似乎瑟缩了一下，这让卡多克心中涌出一种扭曲的快意。

终于说出来了。他愉快地想道。明明白白地告诉他，撕下了最后一片面具。  
战胜了他，侵犯了他，夺走了他的一切，却还要施舍于他？  
老好人藤丸立香，不是所有人都想接受你的好意！

“那么，这就是那个问题的答案吗？”半晌，立香轻声问道。  
“算是吧。”  
“果然……是我做得不好啊。”

立香不再说什么了。他不再看卡多克，转过身去他停在房间一角，半蹲下身。  
这个花盆里，是空落落的一盆土。

“这里的种子……卡多克也努力过吧，用本就不多的魔力发动魔术。”  
但终究没有促成种子的发芽。

 

背后没有声响，只有芙芙一蹦一跳地来到他这边。立香回头看去，卡多克一脸茫然地站在原地。  
立香耸了耸肩。他可不是会轻易放弃的男人。总之，就先把原本要做的事完成吧！

“这个花盆，能给我吗？”  
“……做什么？”  
“种植物——”  
卡多克扬起了眉毛，显然不相信这番措辞。立香叹了口气，在腰间的包裹里摸索一阵，他掏出一个小布袋。  
极为小心地抖了抖，几枚黑色的种子落入手心。

“前几天，在探查中找到的。”他解释道，“那个冷冻库里有不少呢。如果能种出东西，正好也能解决粮食问题——”

“关键是，能不能活下来。”好奇心战胜了其他。卡多克走到他身边，仔细看了看这几枚种子。  
“是啊，也不知道，是什么植物的。”  
“先前的没能活下来，即使用了魔术。”卡多克摇摇头，“换一个花盆吧。”

但是立香没听他的。他找到了包裹里的铲子，开始在正中间挖坑。

“喂！”  
“现在可没别的花盆了，卡多克。”立香说道，“有土壤，就必须要试一试，让它们有机会活下去。”  
“你怎么知道它们在这里——”  
“但凡是生灵，都会想要活下去吧！”

活下去……又是活下去。  
但这次，卡多克看着立香晶亮的双眸，找不出反驳他的话。

“……谢谢。”立香对拿来一小罐水的卡多克笑了笑。水开始慢慢渗入土壤，直至完全吸收，两颗种子被郑重其事地放入坑中，然后被重新填平。  
立香正准备起身，卡多克却没有动。  
“喂，还没好。”

他在填好的土坑上又浇了些清水，这才舒了口气。  
“说着想让它们活下去，结果连种植的方法都一窍不通。”他板着脸说道。

立香咳了一声，耳根有些发红。  
“是的，对不起……很多事情，我都不太了解。”他说，“之前也是，只抱着那样一个愿望往前冲，多亏了大家的帮忙……一路还算顺利。”

是啊。一直以来，都是如此。  
他突然不说了。他看着卡多克金棕色的眼眸，突然之间，灵感的烟花在头脑中炸开。

“呐，卡多克。你的愿望是什么？”

07  
“呐，卡多克。你的愿望是什么？”

对面那个白发少年瞪着他。  
芙芙刚才似乎听到什么，离开了房间，这里又是他们两个人了。

几秒后，卡多克大笑起来。明明是笑声，藤丸立香却听出了沮丧，恼怒，痛苦。他的心脏被突然灼烧了一下，一瞬间，难以呼吸。

 

“……很简单。”当卡多克终于停止干涩的笑声，双唇中溢出的声线格外轻柔，格外冷漠，“证明我也可以做到。”  
为此，他几乎放弃了一切。最后，又失去了一切。  
“——你的愿望又是什么呢？藤、丸、立、香。”

什么样的愿望，能击败怀有这种执念的他？  
什么样的愿望，能让英灵与这样的御主定下契约？  
什么样的愿望，能让这样的普通人修复七个特异点，甚至在异闻带——

其他六人哦，这个御主……并不是情报中显示的那么普通。

由愤怒恢复到平静，卡多克静静地看着黑发御主，等待着从他口中说出的答案。

“我……是想活下去。很可笑吧，但也一定是人类的愿望。”

是么。真可笑。  
但是卡多克发现，他笑不出。

 

“然后，自然会想要看到阳光，看到蓝天……回到最开始那样平静的生活。”立香说道，脸上露出了名为怀念的神情，“所以我们都在为了愿望努力，只是……方式不同。”  
“你应该也有过相似的愿望吧，卡多克。”

我的愿望……？相似的愿望？  
卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯的身子颤抖起来。他攥紧了衣袂。

风雪停了，融化的冻土上，开满金子般的向日葵。  
银白发色的少年在纵情奔跑，他金色的眼眸，照亮了整片花田。

最牢不可破，扎根在心底的愿望啊。

想要回到故乡。  
虽然夏天是短暂的，但是夏末秋初，阳光灿烂的时候，金子一般的向日葵会开满整片田野。他想着能注视那片向日葵花田，拿起吉他，为它们演奏。这是他的整个世界，他所热爱的世界。  
果然，是啊。

卡多克颓然地坐回床上，捂住了脸。控制不住地，他的眼睛渗出了泪水。他哭得那么厉害，那么难过，显得那么可悲又那么可笑。

实现不了的。实现不了啊……  
曾以为微不足道的幻想，却是永远铭刻在心底的愿望。他从未正视，去行动，直到一切都已注定时，心底的声音才告诉他，自己从来都是这般地去期待这个愿望。

 立香慢慢走到身旁，拥住哭泣的少年。

“对不起……”下颌抵在卡多克柔软的白发上，他望着面前的墙壁，喃喃自语，“只是……既然能重新开始，不如就再一次的，做好准备吧。”  
“土壤还在，迦勒底还在。”

“晚安。”

 

尾声  
休息日，立香又一次站到卡多克的房门口。门开了，他看到卡多克和芙芙蹲在花盆前，似乎在发呆。看到进来的是立香，白发少年的眼睛亮堂起来。  
“正好。快过来——有一株发芽了。”

他会主动和工作人员打招呼，也能加入会议，发表意见，虽然看上去仍有心事。这段时间，陆续的议论传入耳中，但潜艇上的大家都觉得，这是一个好兆头。看来经过一连串波折，眼下的卡多克·杰姆鲁普斯似乎终于为那个有过的愿望，“做好了准备”。

“恭喜你，立香！”小小的达芬奇笑容满面，“果然你是这方面的专家呢，甚至比起天才的我而言，也是过犹不及！”  
立香谦虚地摇摇头：“我只是想这么去做而已……那么，我走了。”  
“等等！”达芬奇叫住了他，“忘记告诉你了。虽然是最后一次，但是以后想做的话，也是没关系的！”  
“……我知道啦！”立香难得涨红了脸，拿着魔术髓液匆匆离去。

立香仔细看了看，花盆中嫩绿的茎叶十分柔弱，但的确，这是两株成功破土的幼苗。芙芙的小爪子扒着盆沿，想凑得更近些，却被卡多克按住了。  
“嘘……别碰，别碰。”

“这项任务由你来做，真是太好了。”立香笑道，“唔，我记得起初是每天浇一点水，连续一周……然后，可以隔几天再浇？”  
“一周后还是要2到3天浇一次水，有充分光照。”卡多克不满地说，“……要是被你这家伙带走，还不是死在半途。”  
“所以由卡多克照料，它才会茁壮成长嘛！”  
“……”  
“现在能知道是什么植物吗？”  
“不知道，反正不会是向日葵。”  
“卡多克喜欢向日葵？”  
“啊。”

谈话间他们已走回床边，这是每隔一段时间进行魔力补充的日子。这次立香试探般的抱住他，碰了碰对方的唇。  
卡多克没有拒绝。他张开嘴，默许舌尖在口腔流连，进行魔力补充。  
看来，他还是挺喜欢这种方式的……立香给他注射魔术髓液，想道。卡多克团坐在床头，眯缝着眼，像只慵懒的猫咪——黑眼圈渐渐消失后，真是和芙芙越来越像了。

“魔术回路基本已经稳定，以后，可以不用进行补充了。”他清了清嗓子，宣布消息，“不过达芬奇亲说……”  
“说什么？”金色的眼睛对上了他的视线。  
“虽然是最后一次，但是以后想做的话，也是没关系的！”  
“滚吧！”

看着白发少年气恼的表情，立香笑着挥挥手，捞起芙芙飞快地跑了，脸上洋溢着或许是这段时间以来最舒展开怀的笑。  
   
新的战役仍然前方，幼小的茎苗在抽枝成长。  
不知道是什么植物呢……希望是向日葵吧。

即便不是，相信愿望中剩下的那部分，迟早也会实现的。

End


End file.
